The thing about Draco
by butterbeerwiththegoldentrio
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts and learns that not everyone is what she thought they once were. As she makes friends with the enemies, will there be love in the air? Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, as it all belongs to Queen JK Rowling!

Hermione was excited, it was her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she was finally ready to move on from the war and start her new life. As she made it to platform 9 3/4 the familiar feeling took over as she looked at all of her fellow classmates, most were running around happy that they were going back, and just for a moment, it was like the war never happened and she was with her best friends Harry and Ron again, but she wasn't. Harry and Ron decided that they didn't want to further their education after the war, which is something that Hermione scoffed at, how could anyone not want to further their education? They have gotten job offers from the ministry, but she chose to go to school so that she could earn her job the old fashion way, because of her achievements in schooling, not the war. A few days before she was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, she got the most exciting news of her life, she was going to be Head Girl! She felt so honored that they felt they could trust her knowledge, even though she missed a year of schooling. As she got on the train, and look back one more time and caught a glimpse of white blond hair, the head of the person she lusted after for so long, even after all the times he called her names, and didn't care for her at all. It was the head of Draco Malfoy.

Later on that night, after the feast and the sorting, Professor McGonagall called Hermione up to her office to show her the head dormitories. Usually, the head boy and girl would just stay in their own houses with their own room, but since the war the wanted to show unity in the school, even with some students were reluctant to do so. Hermione didn't care though, she got along with most everyone at Hogwarts, plus she was taking on a lot of responsibilities this year, and probably wouldn't see them much anyway. As she made her way up to the door, she stopped short as she heard a deep voice, a voice that she would know anywhere, Draco Malfoy. She was conflicted, was he head boy? How could she be around him when she was almost sure she was falling for him, for the boy who tried to save her best friends life back in the war. How could she not? She could see the change in him, even now just staring through the door, he's not the boy who's afraid of what his father will think anymore. She secretly hoped that he changed horrible narrow sighted views on wizard that weren't pure blood, but she couldn't let herself believe that, because then she might believe that they could actually have a chance. A chance at friendship, and maybe even love. She finally got the courage to walk through the door, and took her seat next to Draco. The professor wasted no time telling them all of the rules that they needed to abide by, and after that quickly showed them to the dormitory and then left them shortly after. Hermione looked at the women and noticed a sad look on her face, she pitied her, after Professor Dumbledore was killed, she was forced to quickly take over as Head Mistress, and though no one doubted that she could easily do it, it was a lot of stress. They went in through the portrait and she noticed how grand it actually was, with just the right mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco has yet to say a word to her, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe he just didn't like her, that would be like him of course, judging her and thinking that she was beneath him. It was already late, and instead of staying around to find out, she just said a quick goodnight and made her way to her room, right before closing the door she heard Draco mumbled something. Not knowing if it was to her or not, her curious mind wanted to know, she quickly popped back out and asked what he was mumbling about, trying to be light and funny towards him.

"I said, since you are obviously to busy with your head up your arse, that I'm actually quite pleased that you are the head girl" Draco said.

She blushed slightly, not sure how to take that, "Thank you Draco, I'm sure you will make a great head boy, and I look forward to splitting my duties with you this year" She replied.

She quickly walked back to her room, but not before seeing his face turn red, and she could of sworn she saw him smile. That was one of the things about Draco, he never let anyone see his emotions, but she vowed right then, that she would be the one to make him come out of his shell.

The next few days went by without so much as a word between them. It wasn't as if they were ignoring each other, they were just stressed with school and head duties. Hermione wasn't going to worry about them not talking, that was one of the things she liked about Draco, his silence. She thought back to her first few years at Hogwarts, and how Ron and Harry never left her a lone with her thoughts, always wanting her to help them with something or look over their homework so they wouldn't fail. That was okay with her then, but now, after everything, she just needed silence sometimes, to organize her thoughts and just live inside her books for a little. The third week of school rolled around, and things were starting to calm down in her classes, she was ahead of everything and just wanted to relax in the common room laying in front of the fire. It was Friday night, and with no classes tomorrow she decided to take a nap while Draco was out so he wouldn't disturb her.

She woke up later, the fire dwindling down. She couldn't remember where she was for a second, and when she looked up, she saw a dark figure standing over her. She screamed and grabbed for her wand, but quickly put it down once she noticed it was only Draco there. She became oddly self-conscious of herself, wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"Sorry Granger, I didn't mean to scare you" Draco said to her after he noticed how jumpy she was.

"It's okay, and you know, I think we are past the last names, Draco" Hermione replied.

He laughed, and she was oddly disappointed when she realized he was laughing at her. Before he could reply, and knock at their portrait, thinking it was probably a prefect that needed the head boy and girls help with something, she quickly walked to the door to avoid further embarrassment by being around Draco for much longer. She quickly opened the doorway, and was surprised by Pansy Parkinson who was standing there with a smile that turned to a sneer as soon as she seen Hermione standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here Pansy?" Hermione asked her.

"Not that it is any of your business Granger, but I'm here to see my boyfriend Draco" replied Pansy with a snarl.

"You do know, that it is past curfew, and I should really take you to the headmistress right away," Hermione quickly decided that she was going to try and make friends with everyone this year, or at least make nice, even if that person is Pansy Parkinson, queen of Slytherin, "but since I am trying to turn over a new leaf, I'll let you in" Hermione replied.

Hermione smiled at her, but Pansy just looked dumbfounded and quickly followed her in. Draco was standing right behind the portrait hole, and heard everything that just happened, he decided maybe he would make more of an effort to talk to Grang-, err Hermione as she likes to be called, this year. He quickly sat back down on the couch and tried to look nonchalant as the two girls made their way in. Though he and Pansy had their ups and downs over the years, he has seen a change in her after the war. Both of their families fell apart, with their mothers abandoned by their fathers, Draco's in Azkaban, and Pansy's on the run. They only had each other for so long, and it was comfortable. Though she was overly clingy, he didn't have anyone else, and for a long time he was okay with that. Hermione noticed the looks they were giving each other, and though she knew that they have been together since as long as she could remember, it still hurt her to see that she probably didn't have a chance, no way would Pansy let anyone, let a lone her, become a close friend with him. She quickly excused herself, saying goodbye and giving one last lingering look toward them, before retiring for the evening.

After that night, Hermione and Draco came to a sort of friendship. Outside of the head common rooms, they were still rude to each other like they always were, but now, they were mostly joking when they called each other 'ferret' or 'mud blood'. Most people still thought that they hated each other, but a few people know the truth. Hermione made friends with Pansy after the first time that she let her off the hook being out after curfew, and with that came the stares of all of her peers. Even though her and Draco didn't act like friends outside of their rooms, Pansy did. Pansy didn't care what people from the Slytherin's or Gryffindor's thought of them, Hermione turned out to be a really great friend to her. On the days that Pansy wasn't hanging out with Draco, Hermione was with her. Every time people gave them a weird look, Pansy would all but rip their head off, Hermione told her not to worry about it, because she didn't care anymore what they thought. Pansy was the only friend Hermione had, besides Ginny, and even they haven't been close since they came back to Hogwarts two months ago.

The first Hogsmeade trip was coming up, and has head boy and girl Draco and Hermione had the job of planning and making sure it all ran smoothly without any students getting hurt. Though the threat of Voldemort was over, many of his followers were hidden and there were rumors going around that they were all still practicing dark magic so they could once again try and take of the wizarding community. Pansy, though her cool exterior told otherwise, voiced her fears to Hermione. Pansy s father was on the run, and she was certain that he would not give up just because of Voldemort s defeat. Hermione tried to calm her down, telling her that even if there were wizards out there, they would not try anything because of how weak they all were from the war. Pansy scowled at this, trying to show that she didn't care, but Hermione just smiled at her.

Back in the common room, it was just her and Draco for once. Usually they always had a few of his friends hanging around, and though Hermione didn't mind, she was happy for the silence that was just him and her for the night. Usually when they were together, they would talk about nothing, just sit next to each other and do their homework, but tonight Hermione wanted to get to know him better. When she first asked him about his summer, he was wary. She knew it wouldn't be a pleasant discussion, his father was taken away this summer and she was sure that he was taking care of his father business, but she wanted to know anyway, and what better way to start then one of the most painful memories of his life. He reluctantly told her of when the guards came to take his father away, how he blamed Draco for the downfall and shame that was coming to their family. Hermione was shocked at what she heard, and even more shocked when she seen a tear fall down Draco s face. Not knowing what to do, she hugged him. He tensed up at first, but when she didn't let go, he carefully hugged her back, and even felt like he could relax himself against her. He didn't see, but she let out a small smile come across her face, happy that he finally showed some sort emotion towards her. She felt triumphant in her self, knowing that he doesn t do that towards anyone, not even Pansy. Hermione thought that she should feel bad because Draco and Pansy were technically still together, but she didn't. Pansy told her that she liked someone else, and was thinking of ending things with Draco soon anyway. After they finished hugging, they went back to homework, and even though it seemed like nothing even happened between them, you could tell that there was a relaxed feeling in the room. That night, Hermione slept peacefully for once, content with the relationship that she could feel forming in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after what Hermione thought was a break through in their relationship, Draco and Pansy broke off their relationship. Even though Hermione felt bad for then, she couldn't help but feel happy that her relationship with Draco could finally move on with their relationship. After the night that he opened up to her, they began to feel more comfortable with each other and even took their relationship outside of the common room. Though everyone, besides the few that actually knew about their relationship, gave them weird looks. Anyone who tried to say something about their friendship would get a threat from Draco and most people did not try again. For those who did, he followed through with his threat and cursed them until they had to be sent to Madame Pomfrey.

Pansy and Hermione started spending more time together now that Pansy wasn't spending most of her time with Draco, and Hermione was trying to pry out of her who she liked. Normally Hermione didn't care about this stuff, but with Pansy she let her self indulge in acting like a girl for a little while. After many hours of Hermione's pestering, Pansy finally told her that her new crush was Blaise Zabini, but that she didn't know how to tell him considering that he was Draco's best friend. Hermione thought that if she could get them together, then she wouldn't have to feel bad about being with Draco so soon after Pansy and he broke up. Hermione took this as her mission and left Pansy looking confused as ever when she quickly sprinted away saying that she would fix everything.

Later on that night, Hermione was in the head common room with just her and Draco when she decided that tonight would be the night that she would tell him of her feelings. Inside she was freaking out, but outside she was cool as a cucumber. She asked him if he would just spend the night with her tonight, instead of making plans with his friends and he agreed. She was surprised that he agreed so quickly, thinking he would put up a little fight and that she would have to make up a lie about having to go over the Hogsmeade trip that was this coming weekend, but she was actually relieved that she didn't have to lie to him, that wasn't really a great way to start off their relationship. After they had a house elf bring up their food, they started to work on the finalization of the Hogsmeade trip, after what seems like hours of what they were doing, the finally finished and Hermione realized that somehow they shifted towards each other and were now touching elbows. Though to some people it may not seem like a big deal, Hermione could barley control her breathing at the fact that she was touching him even in the slightest way. Just when she was about to move towards him more, he moved away from her. Hermione let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding in.

Draco then turned to her, and was about to say something when she decided that it was now or never so before she lost her nerve she quickly said,

"Draco, I like you a lot, like more then I ever liked anyone in my life. I know that we just started become friends but my attraction didn't just happen. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just really needed to tell you how I felt."

When she saw the confused and horrifying look on his face, she decided to make a run for it before she started crying, and ran from the common room.

Hermione tried her best to avoid Draco the next few weeks, and since he didn't try to talk to her, it wasn't hard at all. She figured that he didn't try to talk to her because of how disgusted he was by her admitting her feelings to him. How stupid could she be? Thinking that he could reciprocate the feelings that she felt. He may have changed enough to be friends, but there was no way that he changed enough to think about being in a relationship with her. Even though he hated his father with everything in him, being with a muggle born would tarnish his Malfoy name, and he just couldn't have that now, could he? Thankfully she had Pansy by her side at all times, even sitting at the Gryffindor table with her. Pansy and Blaise got together a few weeks after Draco and she broke up, and she couldn't of been happier for her best friend, but she was finding it a little hard to listen to her talk about her relationship all the time especially when there was no hope for any relationship got her.

When the whole Draco thing first happened, she had ran to Pansy. At first she wasn't sure if she should tell Pansy the truth, afraid that her friend would think of her as a back stabber, but her friend listened to her with open ears and hugged her as she sobbed. She asked her not to tell anyone, and Pansy was true to her word, even keeping Blaise in the dark for as long as Hermione wanted. After the first week of non stop crying, Hermione decided that enough was enough. Even though she was still upset, she was also mad, and Pansy taught her when you get mad you get revenge, and that is exactly what she is going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day Hermione and Pansy set out to start the revenge that would hopefully cheer Hermione up and let her be herself again. She was still upset, but thought that she should trust Pansy and let loose for a little while. Pansy had a suspicion that Draco actually did like Hermione, but was to afraid to say anything, after all he wasn't a Gryffindor, he didn't possess the courage to just come out and say things like that like Hermione did. No he was a Slytherin, and they only knew how to get what they want through blackmail. At first Hermione was unsure of Pansy plan, thinking that there was no way she could possibly make Draco jealous, but Pansy was adamant that her plan would work. The first thing they did was find a guy who would play the part of Hermione's love interest. Hermione wanted to make sure they knew that it wasn't real, she wouldn't forgive herself if someone got hurt because of her. Pansy said that they should have a Slytherin pretend to be Hermione boyfriend, because that would make Draco the most jealous. He wouldn't care if a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor because he would feel as if they were beneath him, even though he thought most Slytherin's were beneath him, they would make him the most jealous, especially if they used one of his friends. At first, Pansy had thought they should use Blaise, but quickly decided against it knowing that Draco wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for that, so they decided to go with Theodore Nott. Though they weren't the best of friends, they still were around the same people more often then not and Pansy made sure that Nott would talk about Hermione for a few days before officially asking her out on a date.

The next Hogsmeade trip was in two weeks and Mcgonagall planned it this time so that Hermione and Draco could have some time off because of how extensive their studies were becoming. Pansy wanted Nott to ask her out in one week, and then go on a date to Hogsmeade where she would be sure Draco would be. After telling all of this to Nott, he couldn't wait to get to work, having a friendship with Draco was one thing, but to have one up on him with the girl he liked was even better, especially for a Slytherin. That very day during the only class that they had together, potions, Hermione and Pansy sat together near the front, while Draco sat off to the side with Nott. As they were making a potion, Pansy quickly looked over to where Nott was sitting and gave him a look that meant it was time to start the plan. Nott understood, and started talking non stop about Hermione, he said how much he was starting to like her, and how pretty he thought she was. Normally Draco would not care about what Nott had to say, but once he heard him say Hermione, he was instantly interested in him. He tried to pry without Nott really noticing that he was actually interested in his personal life for once.

"How long have been interested in Granger?" Draco practically growled at him.

Nott smirked at him, one that could possibly rival the Malfoy smirk, and said "Since 3rd year actually, but told myself that could never happen, now I have hope that it actually could."

Draco hid his look of disgust but decided he needed to know more, "why would you think that you have a chance with her now?" Draco asked.

"There's been some gossip around the great hall that she has the hots for me, and today I'm asking her out." Nott said proudly.

Draco really couldn't believe his ears, and thankfully he didn't have to stick around much longer, because the bell rang only seconds after that and he shot out of there before anyone could keep him back. Nott stayed back with Pansy and Granger and told them everything that happened, including that he has to ask Hermione out today, and Pansy agreed that it was a good idea, and they should eat dinner together, so that everyone would think they would soon become a couple. Hermione was nervous about moving this fake relationship so fast, but decided to leave it to Pansy, and said goodbye before darting off to Charms.

That night at 6 o'clock Hermione met Pansy and Nott out by the great hall. Pansy wouldn't be sitting with her, because she thought that it would look better if they were alone, like they were on an actual date. Pansy hugged Hermione good luck and ran off to meet Blaise at the Slytherin table. Before going into the hall, Hermione asked Theo where he would like to sit, and what would cause the most spark in Draco. Theo decided to sit at the Gryffindor table, and took Hermione's hand before embarking on this adventure together. Hermione blushed and had a grin on her face, not expecting him to do such a thing like that. To those who looked at her, would think she was blushing from being with a man whom she was supposed to be head over heels with, so it really worked out to their advantage that Hermione embarrassed so easily. Pansy had one job, which was to announce to Blaise that Hermione had come in, claiming that she had been looking for her almost have the night, making Draco think that she was with Nott all night. Though Hermione couldn't see his face, Pansy smiled so big at her that made her think that he was mad and jealous. Hermione and Theo made their way to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Dean Thomas.

They started eating and since it was supposed to look like a real date, Theo started asking her questions about her muggle life. She told him of her time when she was a child before she found out about magic, and what it was like to grow up a muggle. She told him about cinema centers, and had to explain to him what exactly they were, she told him about eating popcorn while watching the moving pictures and how much fun she has when she goes home for the holidays and sees her muggle friends again. She asked him about his childhood, how it was to be brought up always knowing about magic, and he told her all about it. He confessed to her how he always wanted to know what it was like to be a muggle, and she promised when this was all over, she would take him if they could stay friends after all, and he said he would like that. Soon dinner was over, and Theo walked her back to her common rooms holding her hand until they were out of the hall and out of eyesight of anyone who might go back and tell Draco that they were faking it. Hermione quickly kissed him on the cheek for good measure, and said the password for the head common rooms. Once she was inside, she checked to make sure she was alone, and changed into her pyjamas quickly, before settling in on the couch and started to read Hogwarts:A History again.

Before she knew it, it was already past midnight and she realized that Draco did not return from where ever he was at. She was worried, but decided to not go looking for him, not liking the idea of roaming the castle at night, with the possibly of getting lost before finding him. She was dead tired, and decided to just go to bed and hope that he would be there in the morning, even if he wasn't talking to her at the moment, she still grew accustomed to seeing him every morning when he woke up. The next morning, she awoke earlier then usual and went downstairs to start a bath for her to relax in when she heard noises coming from behind Draco's closed door, she as quietly as she could, walked over and put her ear to the door. She heard a faint moan and then a grunt, she backed away as she stifled a cry and ran out of the common room slamming the portrait behind her.

Not knowing where to go, she ran to the Slytherin common room and thankfully Pansy was just coming out because she had no idea what the password was. Pansy wasn't sure what was wrong, but once she saw Hermione's tears she didn't really care anymore. She quickly pulled her into her arms, and sat on the ground next to her and she cried for a few more minutes. When she finally calmed down, Pansy asked her what was wrong, and was appalled at what she told her. She couldn't believe that Draco would bring another guy into their dorm, even if he thought Hermione was over him, she thought that he would have more class then that, and vowed to Hermione that she would get to the bottom of it, and extract revenge for making her cry even more.

Hermione made her way back to the third floor of the castle, and to her surprise found Draco in the living quarter of the common rooms, eating cereal and drinking what looked to be hot tea. She didn't even acknowledge his presence as she went to change into her robes and get her books for school. After she came out of her room, she grabbed some tea and decided to skip breakfast because she was still sick to her stomach of what happened this morning, and to make matter worse Draco decided to try and talk to her.

"Where were you coming from this morning, with Nott all night I assume?" He spat at her.

"No, actually," she spat back, "I was here all morning, listening to you and your whore!"

She ran out of the room before the tears that were threatening to fall over actually did. He stood there dumfounded not knowing what to think, he didn't have much time to gather himself, when Pansy walked in and he knew that this would not be good. Hermione was in a horrible mood to start off with, so when she walked to Potions class that day, she knew that it would not be good. She sat in the front, but instead of Pansy, she was greeted by Theo. Though she was happy to see him, she was wondering where Pansy was. As if sensing her question, he told her that she requested to sit with Draco that day, and told him not to ask questions, just to relay to back to Hermione. Instead of doing a class activity, Professor Slughorn decided to have them write an essay, which was very unusual for him. Hermione didn't care though, and was actually happy that she could focus on her work and not have to deal with any of her problems at the moment. Theo told her that she didn't have to worry about him asking her questions, and he would just do the part of a comforting boyfriend when she needed him too, and she could really not express how grateful she was to have him in her life.

The school day ended quicker then she would like, but she made her way to dinner thankfully with Theo by her side again. They decided to sit by Gryffindor again, not wanting to be anywhere by Draco when she didn't have to be. She ate quick, and asked Theo to walk her to the Library instead of back to the common rooms. Even though it was almost after curfew, she knew that she could convince Madame Pince to let her stay out a few more minutes. She finally agreed, and Hermione promised to lock up and be out in less then ten minutes. Hermione picked out some books for light reading, including an extensive book on non verbal spells just to brush up on, and headed back to the common room as slowly as she possibly could, scared that Draco would have a girl with him again. The next few weeks are going to be hell, she thought to herself before saying the password and entering into the personal hell she somehow created for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, I own nothing, and JK Rowling owns everything!

The next week flew by quickly for Hermione, every time that Draco would try to talk to her, she would just go into her bedroom and lock the door. He didn't try to talk to her when they were outside of the common room, and even if he did Pansy made it her life mission to keep him away. She was sick of Hermione getting hurt by him, and till he grew some bollocks and told her how he felt, Pansy wouldn't let her get wrapped up in him. Hermione was thankful for Pansy, but she was even more thankful for Theo in her life. Ever since she heard Draco with another girl, she has been clingy to Theo more and more each day, as if he was the only one who could take the pain away he was feeling. Even though Hermione was sure Draco knew Theo and her were faking their relationship, Pansy wanted them to keep at it, to show Draco that he couldn't get Hermione down.

"Pansy, he already figured out that me and Theo aren't together by the way I blew up at him." Hermione argued with her.

"No," Pansy stated "he just thinks that he did, but if you's act like you are still together, he will think differently!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided not to try and argue any more with her, she would never get her way when it came to Pansy and her plans. Theo joined them shortly after, and even though he agreed with Hermione, he said he would go a long with Pansy's plan for a little while longer.

It was Friday, and the second Hogsmeade trip was the next day, and Pansy decided that she wanted to 'double date' with Blaise, Theo, and Hermione. Though Hermione was reluctant at first, Pansy assured her that Blaise knew all about her predicament, and wanted to help her with Draco. Hermione was pleasantly surprised, not knowing Blaise all that well, she had heard over the years that he wasn't the nicest person ever, especially being best friends with Draco Malfoy, but she usually kept her mouth shut especially now, even though she still heard murmurs in the hall, her best friend was happy, and that s all that mattered to her.

The next day, Hermione woke earlier then usual, hoping to shower quickly without having to deal with Draco for more then a few seconds. She changed into her favorite jeans, a cute blouse, and her jumper. Even though it wasn't to cold out, it was October and you never know about the weather. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it as quickly as should could, putting her bowl in the sink, she grabbed her purse and was out the door before Draco even moved from his bed. She knew that she would be early, so she sat down on a bench in the great hall and started reading a book while she waited for her friends. All of a sudden, she heard a loud whisper in her ear, and she jumped around quickly drawing her wand.

"Theo!" she screamed, once she calmed down a little.

"You should of seen your face 'Mione, priceless really" he said, almost out of breath from laughing so hard.

"That was certainly not funny Theodore Nott! I almost hexed you into next week!" She huffed at him. He gave her the puppy dog looked, and she eventually gave in and smiled at him.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me" He chipped, before kissing her on the cheek.

Pansy walked in right at that moment, and smiled at the two people who she came to be best friends with, and was happy to know that they still had the year a head of them for getting to know each other.

"Well hello there loves, what did I miss?" She asked.

"Only Theo scaring me till I almost peed my pants!" Hermione said with wide eyes, "wheres Blaise?"

"Oh, he'll be here in a few minutes, Draco wanted to see him for something before we got on with the day" Pansy replied.

Blaise joined them a few minutes later, and they made their way to the carriages to carry them to Hogsmeade. They made small talk along the way, and Hermione realized that Blaise and Pansy were actually perfect for each other. They complemented each other the way that Hermione had hoped Draco and she would. She should of realized that her dream was far fetched, but the thing about Draco was he made you feel important. Just by being his friend for a few short days, Hermione had felt like she was on top of the world, but couldn't let herself get down on it now. Even though Pansy was still out for revenge, Hermione found herself more hurt then anything, and just wanted to forget about the whole thing and find solace in her friends by her side. The only thing that she had to thank of the incident was the fact that it brought not only her and Pansy closer, but also brought Theo to her, who was a better friend and fake boyfriend then she could of ever imagined. Once they made it to Hogsmeade, they all went to the three broomsticks before going into the shops to have a glass of butter beer.

They split up first, Hermione and Theo going into the bookstore, while Pansy and Blaise stopping by Zonkos joke shop to pick up a few games a such. They met up later, after Hermione bought 6 new books which she was excited to start reading right away, at the quill shop. Theo and Blaise waited outside while the girls bought a few more things around Hogsmeade and eventually they all made their way back to the three broomsticks to get some more butter beer and have a quick snack before making their way back up to the castle. Hermione thought it was a pretty successful day, she had a great time with all of her friends, and didn't see Draco once. She spoke to soon, as a second laughter she heard a shrill laugh and seen Draco with non other then Daphne Greengrass. Hermione didn't know her very well, but she never heard anything bad about her, this of course didn't stop Pansy from talking about her, seeing the look on Hermione's face made her want to make it better.

"She such a whore 'Mione, she tried to get with Blaise before too, she'll take anyone she can get" Pansy said, "Don't even worry about her, he deserves dirt for the way he treated you, and that's exactly what she is."

"You don' t have to lie to me Pans, I never heard anything bad about her," Hermione replied, "and I don't even care, if he's happy with her, then fine. I'm happy too, with all my friends, I don't need anyone else."

Hermione, for once, actually felt that way. She thought this was a change for the better, and that she would forget about Draco, she didn't need a boy to make her happy, and she would prove it.

Three days later, she was in the head common room when she heard a knock at the portrait. Knowing it wasn't any of her friends, as they all knew the password, she figured it was for Draco. She walked over to the door, and prayed to Merlin it wasn't Daphne. Though she was trying to be happy for Draco, seeing her all the time didn't help one bit. She was surprised when she swung open the picture and Ginny Weasley was standing on the other side.

"Ginny? What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

Not that she wasn't happy to see Ginny, but they've been in school for almost two months, and this is the first time she had sought her out.

"Hi Hermione, sorry to just show up like this, I know I haven't been a very good friend, but I missed you" Ginny said.

"It's okay Gin, We've all been really busy with school, and I've been busy with head duties, no need to worry. You're not a bad friend, so don't you dare think that!" Hermione exclaimed to her as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

Though she had Pansy and Theo, she still missed her old friends and the Burrow. She still wrote to Harry now and then, but it wasn't the same. Christmas was in a few months, and though she was going to stay at Hogwarts, she decided to see if she could go to the Burrow for a few days, to see her second family again. Maybe they would make her feel like herself again, plus she missed Molly's cooking and Ron's jokes. Realizing that they were still standing out in the corridor, she quickly invited Ginny inside, and started making tea for both of them. They talked for half the night, about Hermione's life now, and Ginny's. Ginny told her that she and Harry were still together, and since this was technically Ginny's last year at Hogwarts, Harry and she planned to move in together after this year was over. Hermione was really excited for her, she knew that her two friends were perfect for each other. Ginny also told her that Ron was now dating Vicky Frobisher. Right after the war, Hermione and Ron dated briefly, but quickly decided that they were better off as best friends, and she didn't want to ruin that, so she was happy for him.

Hermione told Ginny all about her life as head girl, and about how great of friends Pansy and Theo were. Ginny did not judge them for their past, and that was one of the reasons Hermione loved her, she didn't care who they were before, just as long as they were good friends to Hermione. The one thing that Hermione didn't tell her was everything about Draco, she wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone besides Pansy, plus there was nothing really to tell. Before they knew it, it was already well past midnight, so Hermione suggested that Ginny stay here tonight, so she wouldn't get caught for curfew, and Ginny agreed. Hermione was dead tired, so she transformed the couch into a bed a got Ginny night clothes before saying goodnight and falling into her bed.

The next day, Hermione's mission was to reconnect with her old friends. Ginny invited her to sit with them and even told her that her friends could come too, so that day found Hermione, Theo, Blaise and Pansy all at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was pleasantly surprised that all her friends got a long together, but after going through something like the war, it didn't matter what house you were in anymore, it just mattered what side you were on. All through potions and charms she wrote letters to her friends back at the Burrow. Normally, this wasn't something that Hermione did, as she didn't like to get away from her studies, but she didn't want get caught up in something else and completely forgot. She wrote to Harry, Molly and Arthur, George and Ron. She wrote three paragraphs each, even to George, who she didn't have a lot in common with to begin with. At dinner, she sat with Ginny again, but her friends decided to sit at the Slytherin table instead. Hermione missed the familiarity and felt herself falling back into place with all of her old friends, talk about things like she was there all along. She decided that this year, maybe it wouldn't be hell after all.

ps_, get ready possibly some Draco POV I'm thinking of adding a little in the next chapter to see it through his eyes a little in what he is feeling!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco POV**

I couldn't believe it, when Hermione first told me that she liked me more then a friend, I was so happy, but also so confused. How could she, the Gryffindor princess and one of the three Golden Trio, so how could she even think of me as anything other then a friend. I was surprised when she started becoming friends with me, and even more surprised when she comforted me and wanted to know more about me. When he seen the way she reacted, he was sick in the stomach, not with her but with himself. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams was confessing that she actually felt something towards him, and he was to chicken to say anything back. He tried talking to her after that, but she kept avoiding him at all costs, even when they were in the common rooms together, she would be locked in her room until he went to bed, and gone before he even woke up the next day. He promised himself that he would make her understand that he wanted to be with her, but she was making it harder and harder, and having Pansy around her all the time wasn't help either. Pansy knew Draco better then anyone, so she knew what he was thinking and it was her plan to stop him from hurting her anymore. In potions, he wanted to get there first so he could sit next to her, but Nott caught up with him in the hall way and delayed him.

"What do you want Nott?" Draco asked quickly, trying to move a long the conversation so he can get to class as soon as possible.

"I was wondering if you did the essay for charms, I forgot and was wondering if I could look over yous?" Theo replied, smirking at him.

"What are you talking about? There was no essay for charms you idiot, now please, let me get to class before you infect me with your stupidity." Draco growled at him before stalking off towards the dungeons.

Much to his displeasure, Hermione and Pansy were already at the front of the class, and because of Nott's interruption in his day, most of the seats were already taken up. He quickly took up the spot and set his eyes on Hermione willing her to turn around and look at him. Right before the bell rang, Nott ran in a took the last spot next to Draco. The lesson started right away and Hermione didn't turn around one time. After the instructions were told, they all started getting the ingredients and got to work with their partners. Pansy looked over towards Draco and Nott, and gave a little smile before turning back around to help cut the herbs for the potion. Nott was talking to Draco but he tuned him out until he heard him say something about being interested in Hermione. Draco couldn't help himself but to pry a little and find out what a squid like he could be doing interested in someone as beautiful and intelligent as Hermione.

"How long have been interested in Granger?" Draco practically growled at him.

Nott smirked at him and Malfoy could barley hide the look of disgust that would give away his true emotions towards him.

"Since 3rd year actually, but told myself that could never happen, now I have hope that it actually could." Nott replied.

Draco didn't want to hear anything more, but something in him had to know anything he could about what was happening right behind his back,

"why would you think that you have a chance with her now?"Draco asked.

"There's been some gossip around the great hall that she has the hots for me, and today I'm asking her out." Nott said proudly.

Thankfully Draco didn't have to stick around any long to hear his friend gush over the girl who he was possibly in love with, not that he would ever say that out loud. He ran out of the classroom as quick as he could and made his way to Transfiguration so he could bury himself in the work Mcgonagall was sure to give them.

Later that night Draco was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall getting ready to eat his dinner when he out of the corner of his eye saw that Nott and Hermione walked in together holding hands and laughing. He was even more furious and embarrassed with himself that he was not man enough to tell her his feelings. He overheard Pansy talking to her boyfriend and his best friend Blaise, saying how she was looking all over for Hermione, and couldn t find her anywhere all afternoon. Draco was sick to his stomach, and left the hall without another word to anyone.

Draco went to the kitchens to get a bottle of fire whiskey and went off to the room of requierment before drinking himself into a stupor. Before he knew it, it was well after midnight and he decided that it was time to make his way back up to the common room. Hopefully Hermione would be asleep by the time he made his way up there, but with his luck she would still be up. He didn't think that he could face her while being drunk off his ass, so he made his way back down to the kitchens to get some food before going back up. While on the stairs, he ran into Daphne Greengrass, they started walking together and before he knew it they were back in the common room making out. Draco wasn't thinking straight and all he could think about was how mad he was at Hermione for being with Nott when he was the one in love with her.

The next morning after Daphne left, Draco was outside eating a bowl of cereal when Hermione walked into the head dorm room looking disheveled. Draco's first thought was that she was out with Nott all night, and he couldn't stop himself from saying something to her.

"Where were you coming from this morning, with Nott all night I assume?" He spat at her.

"No, actually" she spat back, "I was here all morning, listening to you and your whore"!

Draco was to stunned to speak, he watched her run out of the room and wanted to go after her but couldn't bring himself to do it. A minute later Pansy walked in and started to chew him out about what happened.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how dare you make Hermione feel like complete shit. All she wants to do is be with you and you could careless couldn't you?" She spat at him, "If you didn't want to be with her it's one thing, but you don't have to rub it in her face all of the damn time!"

"Pansy you don't know what you're talking about, of course I want to be with her! But shes with Nott and there is nothing I can do to change her mind. She already thinks I'm an asshole, and maybe she should just keep thinking that, that way no one can get hurt." Draco said.

"Except, that she is already hurt Draco, maybe you've forgotten that she has feelings considering that way that you've been treating her lately. Stop being an arsehole and tell her how you feel!" Pansy shot back before leaving without letting him say another word.

Draco tried to get closes to Hermione, but after that night she never came near him. The only time they had class together was potions and Nott was always with her in the class. Pansy took to sitting next to him and but didn't talk to him at all. Ever since the night that they were together, Daphne was always trying to be around Draco and usually succeed. Hogsmeade was coming up, and Daphne kept hinting that she wanted Draco to ask her to go with him, but he was putting it off as long as he could. Through the gossip in the halls, he found out that Hermione and Nott would be going on a double date with Pansy and Blaise. Draco, being furious that Hermione was obviously falling in love with Nott, asked Daphne to go with him, and planned to show her off whenever they were around Hermione.

Draco woke up later then he wanted to on Saturday, and quickly got dressed so that he could make it down to the great hall in time to catch the carriages to get down to Hogsmeade. He looked around but couldn't see anyone, and figured Daphne already went down there when she got sick of waiting for him. He got in a carriage with some other Slytherin's and started going over his plan in his head to make Hermione jealous.

After walking around for almost an hour without seeing them, Daphne and Draco decided to go into the three broomsticks, she was hungry and he wanted a butter beer. To his surprise, the group that he was searching for was sitting in the corner booth. He took Daphne's hand and walked over to the closest table to them, and began talking into her ear and making her giggle uncontrollably. Pansy gave him an evil eye, but Hermione just smiled sweetly at him, which confused him to no end. He couldn't understand her and he didn't know how to even begin, but he decided that instead of making her jealous, he was going to become her friend again, even if it kills him.

**Okay here is another chapter! Review, good or bad I'll love them either way! New chapter soon :) xoxo!**


End file.
